legendsofspiralfandomcom-20200215-history
Situreyn
The Situreyns are the inhabitants of a system the Drocks maintained. They advanced using their technology and began to develop their own. Situreyns have a bloody history, and they are skilled warriors because of it. Due to that history they have chosen to be a peaceful Civ unless they are given no choice. The main trademark for Situreyns is their space ships. Situreyns do not look to fight, and therefore sail ships that are made for transport and peaceful diplomacy.* LOCATION Galaxy: Spiral. Star Cluster: IRN. System: Contreua, Planet: Siturey. SYSTEM *IRN-2142* IRN-2142 has 5 planets within it's system. The closest to the sun has a very slow rotation and has a side that stays freezing cold while the other remains in the searing heat. The Next Planet is Siturey, the lush green planet crawling with life. After Siturey is a large gas giant with 87 moons with varying biomes. The next two planets are frozen planets with no atmosphere. A large sun centers the system and creates constant solar sparks (Flares CME) that push through the system. PLANET SITUREY GEOGRAPHY Siturey is a lush island world. Instead of large continents there are scattered islands in several branches. There are five formations of island chains across the globe. These island have a high rain fall and large amounts of fresh water. This creates thick forests/jungles. Siturey has a main sequence star that is extremely active. Solar flares and Coronal Mass Ejections are a daily event. The Skies usually only flutter with quick streaks of lights, but quite often a storm will hit and the whole world will be filled with a bright show. These storms usually last anywhere from a few minutes to a few days. SITUREYN BIOLOGY The Situreyns are humanoid with some varying differences. They are usually 7' tall with longer arms and legs. All Situreyns have four arms, two at the shoulder, and two at mid to high torso. They have flatter noses and wider eyes. Situreyns have shades of blue skin tones. Situreyns are agile and strong. Their skin naturally protects them from radiation from the sun and protects them from any electricity charged in the atmosphere. SITUREYN HISTORY The Situreyns began as different tribes, growing larger across the globe. Eventually tribes joined together or went to war. Natural progression occurred and tribes developed into larger groups and made alliances with other tribes. Over time borders were created and multi-tribe nations were born. Over-time new things were discovered, explosive sap from trees aided in clearing land or in defense. Situreyns began building structures from wood and then stone. Over the course of history they arose to tech level 4 and began building modern tech. This occurred over 3000 years. During which many wars took place. During the Fourth years 3000-4000 the Situreyns nearly destroyed themselves and had to rebuild their Civ. Going into the Fifth years 4000-5000 the world had come to a stand-off peace time. This is when military tech was turned towards exploration. Baisc ships were constructed, heaping bulks of metal and fire. Situreyns reached the next planet over and rejoiced in advancement. Then the Outer-War began. A species known as the Traksin attacked. They had a fleet of metal ships that rained fire upon Siturey. The Traksin had come from a nearby system, one that had just discovered inter-stellar travel before their own tech turned their whole world into blood-thirsty warriors. Their entire race left their planet and searched for the next system to destroy. The Traksin did not have many space-faring weapons. They had to land to fight the Situreyns. A war wages on for a hundred years, and pushed the Situreyns to near extinction. During the last days of the War a massive solar flare swept across the system. The Traksin tech failed and the ships collapsed., stranded in space. The Situreyns were able to defeat the remaining Traksin on Siturey. After the Outer-War the Situreyns pledged to peace. They also decided to master inter-stellar space travel and reach out to other systems. The Situreyns desire to create an alliance to defend all people from monsters like the Traksin. Situreyns spent the next several hundred years mastering space flight in their own system. During this time they studied a metal ring left in the System. By the Sixth Years Situreyns had built a successful fleet that could they believed could move between systems. SITUREYN CULTURE Situreyns have a culture based on their religion. There is a overall planet religion of Martue. Martue is the God of the Situreyns. He is known as the Light. The Situreyns celebrate the magentic lights caused by constant solar sparks. It is a sign of protection to them. The first story spoke speaks about a group of Situreyns being faced by a pack of wild animals. A Situreyn came from the woods and stood before the beats. They beats struck out and Martue broke into lights before them. The beasts ran and the lights filled the sky, letting the Situreyns know Martue is watching. During the Outer-War the lights ceased, and Situreyns fell. The Situreyns believe this was because they lost faith in Martue. Then a massive solar flare knocked out the Traksin and the sky filed with lights. The Situreyns took this as a sign that Martue has returned. Great festivals are held several times a year to celebrate the protection of Martue. The Situreyns also have small globes (Solar Artifact) that run off of electricity. Usually these are in abundance. The solar storms charge the atmosphere with electricity and the globes begin to function. They light up with varying colors and hover in the air. These artifacts were found on this planet and were reverse engineered to produce more. Situreyn Cities are built in unison with the thick forests/jungles around them. Situreyns are agile climbers and find shelter under the tree canopy. Until modern tech the Situreyns had several natural enemies. Large carnivores hunted Situreyns before they advanced. Situreyns have a mental choice to reproduce. They can mate with any off spring. Situreyns are Male and Female, and both are required to have a child. Though if one is not willing there is no chance to have an off spring. Usually Situreyns will find a mate for life, though culture does not frown upon not finding a life-long mate. Clothing varies greatly. Since the enviroment is warm and usually humid little clothing is common. Usually a torso and upper leg covering is enough. Others choose to wear full coverings. When not in a relaxed setting Situreyns wear light armor on there forearms, shoulders, lower legs, and some times over their chest. There are also full battle sets of armor. Once Situreyns reach adult hood they are given a small home. These homes use plumbing, power, and heating/cooling. Since Void engines make gathering power near cost-less Situreyns pay very little for managing homes. Usually this cost is taken straight from work pay. Situreyns work for money (Sits) and use that to buy needed things as well as luxury items. Situreyns have a very simple way of communicating. They rely on verbal and physical cues within talking to understand meaning. With this Situreyns often use hand signs to display emotions. The Lower two arms are used to communicate this signs. SITUREYN ECONOMY The main form of money are Sits. Sits equal amounts of 1,20,50,100, and 1000. 1 Sit is a single iron ring. 20 sits are 2 rings melded together. 50 sits are 5 rings, which create a sphere with gaps. 100 Sits are 10 rings and create a complete sphere with small gaps. 1000 Sits is the same as 100 sits except plated silver. The Economy on Situreyn works very much like U.S economies. Situreyns work to make money, and use that money to pay for goods and luxuries. The Councils control the cities and territories. The Council controls money flow and will commission amounts to be taken from each citizen upon their over all approval. Since housing is basically free all Situreyns can live on even the lowest paying jobs. Situreyns can build larger homes or expand on luxuries by making more money, but no Situreyn has their basic right to living removed. SIITUREYN TECHNOLOGY Situreyns began with water powered machinery. Then they moved into electric powered tech. They quickly learned that the Solar Sparks (Though could power them) could also disable their tech. Situreyns then worked on studying Drock artifacts and were able to develop a technology that pulls energy from sub-dimensions. This allowed for machines to work without fear of Solar Sparks. Situreyns also use Solar Cells to power and propel ships, thought Void-engines do most of the work. Almost all tech is designed using Void Energy, the little that is not is based off solar power. SITUREYN WEAPONS The typical weapons are Void Rifles and swords. Void rifles fire condensed amounts of energy at targets. Situreyn swords are usually short, being about 33" long. The handles are curved with a hook at the end. These allow for Situreyns to grab items or rails as well as control an opponents weapons. hip weapons include Scope Canons, Void Canons, and Tracking Canons. Scope cannons extremely long range and powerful Void Rifles. Void Canons fire condensed bursts of energy that explode on impact.Tracking Canons fire devices that condense energy around it as it tracks down it's target. SITUREYN SPACE FLIGHT Situreyns started with metal space ships, but after the Outer-War metal exterior ships were abandoned. Situreyns were able to build Void-Engines, which pull energy from a sub-dimensions. These engines allows ships to create a artificial atmosphere around ships, as well as powering life-support and gravity simulators. The Movement of ships are from jets pushing energy away the ship, guiding it in a direction. Ships themselves resembled early sailing ships and were steel hulls coated with wood. Ships also had sails that absorbed solar power to operate and charge equipment. Situreyns choose the sail ship build so they would appear friendly to other systems who no doubt would have developed similar tech. The Solar sails began as propulsion for ships due to the over-activity of solar winds in the Contreua system. Ships range from small dingys to large naval fleet class ships. (Aircraft carrier size). The only space tech not made to look like ships are the docking stations. This are arc shaped and allow for docking of mass amounts of ships. Though the Situreyns have not left their own system yet. SITUREYN OUTLOOK ON THE GALAXY Situreyns seek to protect others and themselves by creating alliances between systems. They are against war, but have trained in case it is required. The Situreyns created a defense mechanism in their system. Spread around the system are Solar Directors. These devices harness the radiation from Solar flares that knock out tech and can direct it at an oncoming object. The Next part of the device harnesses void energy and uses it mixed with charged solar particles to damage enemy ships. These Directors refresh every 23 hours by letting the stored energy leak out and gathering more. SITUREYN SHIP CLASSIFIACTION Situreyn ships have a 4 slot classification placed before their name. Example: E3R5-Serenity The First letter classification is the purpose for the ship. P - Personal, civilian use C - Commercial, used for business I - Industrial, Used for trade work and transportation E - EXploration, these ships built to explore and contact other systems. M - Military, these ships are built for defense, attack, and patrol. The Next two classification are engine size. All ships use Void engines with varying capabilities. The first (Number) is Engine strength and the second (Letter) is engine capability. Engine Strength 1 - Produces a small amount of power, usually for smaller boats. 2 - Produces a low-mid amount of power. 3 - Produces a mid-high amount of power. 4 - Produces a high amount of power. 5 - Produces a massive amount of power. Engine Capability A - Ships can hover in air. B - Ships can reach lower altitudes C - Ships can reach high altitudes S - Ships can reach orbit and travel through space and maintain shields. R - Ships can travel through space for long distances and times, Have great control, can power small weapons, and power Void shields. T - Military class only. Ships can travel through space, have extreme control, can power high class weapons, and power Void Shields. V - Theoretical Drive. Allows for extreme control, massive amounts of power to weapons, propulsion, life support, and shields; and speeds near to gate speed. The last classification determines size of the ship itself. 1 - Dinghy, 1-3 Crew 2 - Schooner, 3-10 Crew 3 - Brig, 10-20 Crew 4 - Corvette, 20-50 Crew 5 - Frigate, 50-150 Crew 6 - Galleon, 150-250 Crew 7 - Argosy, 250-450 Crew 8 - Cruiser, 350-500 Crew 9 - Dreadnought, 500-100 Crew The Next two Ships sizes have a addition letter class to them to dictate size further. 10 - Carrier: Carriers are large ships that can hold or allow other ships to dock on them. 11 - Sation: Stations are immobile units places where fleets can dock and restock. They are also designed to be way stations for cargo or personnel. The Extra Classification follows as: A - 0-1000 Crew B - 1000-2000 Crew C - 2000-3000 Crew D - 3000-4000 Crew E - 4000-500 Crew F - 5000+ Crew SITUREYN RANKING This ranking is held across the board. These are military ranking as well as exploration and governmental ranking. For each ranking there are three classes. 1st class, 2nd class, and 3rd class. Recruit - Just beginning is this ranking system. Minor - Normal participant Major - Respected normal participant Officer - Usually has command over 1 or more members Lieutenant - Can have commond over a group of members Chief - Can have command over several groups of members Commander - Is in command of a division Captain - Is in charge of a vessel Vice Admiral - Is second in command over one or more divisions Admiral - First in command over one or more divisions Vice General - Second in command over a complete collection General - First in commond over a complete collection